


Opposites Attract

by narrymeziallyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Punk, F/M, Gay Smut, M/M, Niam - Freeform, Popstar Liam, Punk Niall, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narrymeziallyou/pseuds/narrymeziallyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam Payne, the rising star in the pop world. Loved by many, both boys and girls, around the world. But were there is love, there is always hate. And Niall Horan feels plenty of it towards the singer. He hears about the pop icon every day from his best friends Harry and Delian and he absolutely hates it. Liam and Niall are complete opposites. Niall has tattoos and piercings and smoked while Liam probably never even tried a joint in his life. But when these two meet by pure accident, will the opposites attract?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1- I Hate this Song

*Some adult content in this chapter*

*Niall's POV* 

I sat on the edge of the ramp, watching the others skate up and back down. The sky had darkened so only Delian, Harry, Zayn and I were at the skate park. Delian sat next to me, her purple and blue hair tied up in a bun so it wouldn't get in the way when she did tricks or made out with Zayn. Harry and Zayn continued to skate, Harry keeping his hair in a beanie and an 'Eagles' shirt over his chest, black skinny jeans with a holes in the knees from constantly biffing it on the ramp. Zayn had on his football jersey and shorts on from his game earlier that day. 

"Damn. Look at that arse." Delian smirked as Zayn went back down the side. 

"You're a perve." I laughed. 

"And you mean to tell me you're not checking out Harry's bum?" She said wiggling her eyebrows. 

I look over at the boy who had just gone back down the ramp and bit my lip ring as I roam my eyes over his body. 

"I'm a guy, we are all perves." I laughed. 

"Hey!" we heard from the bottom of the ramp, "Pizza?" 

Harry was looking up at us as he grabbed his board, Zayn already at the tables grabbing his stuff. 

"Fuck yeah!" I shoot as I jump down and slide to the base. 

"I want to fuck you so bad but I'll wait." Harry smirks as he pulls me up and grabs my butt. 

I smack Harry's hand away and laugh as Delian comes sliding down next to me. We grab out boards before following Zayn to his car, or what used to be a car, now it's just a piece of shit on wheels. 

"Zee, you need a new car." I say for the millionth time. 

"How about you suck my dick?" he says as he starts the engine, Delian in the seat next to his, Harry and I in the back. 

"If you insist." I joke. 

"Don't you even think about it." Delian snapped back at me. 

I laughed as she reached over and turned on the radio, and the second I hear the beat, I know I fucking hate this song. 

"Shit." I sigh as Delian and Harry start singing along. 

"I want you to rock me, rock me, rock me ya!" they scream out in unison. 

"Shut up!" I growl as I place my head in my hands. 

"Oh come on. It's a good song." Harry said. 

"It's Liam Payne. He's so fuckin' hot." Delian says. 

"He's a cunt." I mutter. 

"What's your deal with him?" Harry asks as Delian continues to sing along. 

"He's a wimp! A cunty little pop singer who tries to be so tough." I said. 

"He's hot though. Holy shit!" Delian sighs. 

"Here." Zayn said as we pulled up to 'Paul's Pizzas.' 

We all jump out and walk inside, heading to our normal table. 

"So you only hate Liam cause he sings pop?" Zayn asks me. 

"Not only that. I hate him cause he's a cunt. He seems so fucking arrogant." I say, wishing they'd all just drop the subject. 

"What if he had a tattoo?" Delian asks as she taps the salt shaker under her hand. 

"Of what? I music note? A rainbow?" 

"Of arrows." Harry says. 

"So much better." I say sarcastically. 

Harry slaps my knee before placing his hand on it. 

We ordered and finally the subject changed off of that twat. After we got our food we ate, talked and laughed. But by the end, Harry' hand had made its way up to my crotch, pushing ever so lightly. I soon repeated the action to his own, just less nonchalant. 

"Are you seriously groping each other while we eat?" Zayn asked us.  
.  
"Are you seriously eating while I touch his dick?" I replied. 

Zayn shook his head with the same look my parents give me when they see my report cards. 

We paid and all headed home. Harry asked me to stay over and how could I say no to that. 

Now let me get this all straight. No. Me and Harry are not dating, just friends with benefits I guess you could say. I like his dick and he likes my ass. It's simple. Unlike Delian and Zayn, we don't care for 'love' or 'romance'. It was just sex. 

 

Once we were in Harry's room, our lips attached and it was a hungry kiss. Lusty and needy. His hands went straight to my arse as he pushed me against the wall. 

"Harry." I said, trying to push him away. 

"What?" he asked as he moved his lips to my neck. 

"I'm... not in the mood." I sighed. 

"Then why'd you agree to stay over?" I felt him smirk into my neck. 

I grunted. I really didn't feel like Harry's rough sex for once. I wish he'd take it easier or at least slow down, he was a one pump chump most times. But that's what we had. 

I sighed, letting Harry's hands move forward and unbutton my jeans pushed them down. I followed his actions on his as I gave in to the feeling of need that was growing in my length. 

"God I love your tats." Harry groaned as he ran his hands over the tattoos on my arms. 

I moved my lips to his ear, rolling my tongue through his gage and along the shell of his ear. 

I wasn't sure if I truly wanted to have him up my ass or if I was just letting him. But either way, it wouldn't take long to be over. 

\---

*Liam's POV*

"Thank you London!" I yelled as I ran off stage. 

'Shit. That took longer then I wanted.' I thought as I walked to my dressing room. The hall was filled with crew members preparing to get the set off the stage so we could leave as soon as possible. They all rushed by me, saying vague 'good job's as they did. 

"Great job Liam." My manager said as she tapped her foot on the tiled floor, signing she had stress.

"Thanks Danielle." I smiled. 

"Louis is here too." She sighed. 

There's the stress. Everyone but me hated my best friend. He was a bit out there for most people's taste but he was, well Louis. 

I nodded towards her as I opened my dressing room door. 

"Payne-o!" Louis yelled as I walked in. 

He was playing FIFA on the flat screen and looked as if he had been for the entire concert. 

"Hey Lou." I sighed as I laid on the couch for the few minutes we had till we had to leave for the buses. But I was now on a four week break till my US tour. That's why Louis was here, to drive me home. 

I heard Louis turn off the tv and game before throwing himself on my, his bum landing on my stomach. 

"Ow!" I grunted, scrunching my face in pain, "Get your fat arse off me!"

"You are so mean." He pouted as he hopped off. 

"5 minutes till we leave for the airport!" I heard an American voice yell, Sarah.

"K!" I yell back as I jump up. 

I ran over to my bag and pull out a clean shirt and quickly threw off my sweaty one before replacing it with the new one. 

"You should wear that shirt less." Louis smirks as we collect all my stuff. 

"Don't like it?" I asked picking up my bag over my shoulder. 

"Just like you better without it." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. 

"Fuck off." I laughed as we walked out towards the buses. 

I told the crew bye and hugged them as they boarded the bus. 

"Bye Liam, be careful please. Don't do anything stupid." Sarah said as she stood on the steps of the bus. 

She raised her eyebrows, I sighed. I knew what she meant. She was my best friend on tour, I told her things I hadn't even told Louis. But she knew what was best for me as Liam not Liam Payne. If I was straight shed be a catch but no. 

Yes. The biggest male pop star, adored by millions of girls but I'm not interested in girls. The most popular singer is gay. And no one knows, other then Sarah and Louis of coarse. 

"Of coarse." I told Sarah as she went on the bus. 

After the buses had driven off, I walked to Louis' car. 

Time to go home.


	2. Chapter 2- I Caught His Eye

*Liam's POV*

"Time to get up Payne-o!" I heard someone yell from right next to my head. 

I sat up startled at the sudden sound that broke my sleep. 

Louis started laughing loudly as my heart beat went slower. 

"Lou!" I yelled at him. 

"I want you to go to my game today!" Lou said with a pout. 

He stood up to reveal his football uniform on and a ball by he side. 

I rubbed my face with the palm of my hands before letting out a heavy sigh. 

"Louis. I can go in public without being noticed." I sighed. 

"That's why I'm gonna give you a hair cut." He smiled. 

"Not again!" I told him covering my hair. 

"Come on! It will grow back in time for your next concerts!" 

"What are you gonna do?" I asked removing my hands. 

"Shave it." Louis said with a smile. 

"Are you kidding!?" I yelled. 

"Come on. You've had this long wavy hair forever. If we cut it, you'll be even sexier!" he said ruffling my hair. 

I grunted as I laid back on my bed. 

"Fine." I sighed. 

Louis let out a rather girly squeal before dragging me to my bathroom. 

He plugged in a pair of clippers while I sat down on the toilet seat. 

"I'm gonna trim it a bit first." Louis said as he pulled out a pair of hair trimmers. 

"Since when did you lean to do hair?" I asked as he began to cut my hair. 

"Mum's hours got cut so I started cutting the girl's hair. Guess I got pretty good." He laughed. 

"You could have asked me for some help. I've got more money then I can handle." I laughed. 

"No way. I'm not asking my best friend for money for my mum." Louis said. 

For a few minutes, the only sound we could hear was the sound of the trimmers shitting and opening. 

"How's Josh?" I asked Louis. 

"We broke up weeks ago." Louis sighed as he put down the trimmers and grabbed the clippers. 

I clinched my eyes tight as I felt him run it along the side of my head. 

"I'm... I'm sorry." I stuttered as I felt my hair fall to the floor. 

"What about you? Any one night stands with any one?" he asked me 

"You know the answer to that." I said, my eyes still closed as he moved to the other side. 

"Liam. You could have any guy and you don't take advantage of it." Louis sighed. 

"Management would never let me come out, you know that." I said. 

"Done!" Louis giggled as he stepped away. 

I opened my eyes and saw spots from how hard I was clenching them shut. 

"Take a look!" he smiled, moving for me to stand up and look in the mirror. 

"Wow." I said as my reflection stared back at me. 

I had trouble thinking it was me. I was used to my waved hair and now it was short on the sides, shaved. But the top still had some length on it, but you could see my face easier then with my other hair. 

"You did a great job dude." I smiled, running my hand through the top of my hair.

"And you can quiff this part up too." Louis said pointing to the top part. 

I nodded at the mirror, meaning for Louis. 

"So off to my game yeah?" Louis asked bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

I laughed as I nodded. 

\---

*Niall's POV*

We were all on the bleachers outside, Harry next to me and Delian on the other side of Harry, Zayn on the sidelines near us, leaning over to talk to Delian. It was one of Zayn's biggest games, against Wolverhampton. 

"You gonna beat their arse babe?" Delian asked him, leaning over the rail.

"These cunts are going down." Zayn smiled at her. 

"Malik! on the field!" Zayn's coach yelled. 

Zayn gave Delian a quick peck on the lips before running out in the field. 

I watched as his coach stopped him, having him take out his lip ring before heading to his spot, I laughed. 

"Checking our Zayn are we?" Harry asked me 

With just the pure mention of Zayn, Delian snapped her head at us, a strand of purple hair whipping Harry in the face. 

"Keep your little eyes off my babe." She said, squinting at me. 

"It was nothing." I laughed as her hardened expression loosened into a smirk. 

I smiled at her before feeling Harry's hand on my back, rubbing the shirt on my skin. 

"Harry. Stop it." I giggled. 

"No thanks." He said, putting his head in my neck. 

"God. Can we take you two anywhere without fucking?!" Delian whispered to us. 

I looked over at the two smirking faces before looking at the field. 

The game had already started and Zayn was running behind a player with the ball, his head covered in sweat. My eyes wondered over the other players, the other team included, there were some very hot guys out there. Soon I was looking at the other side's bleachers. Mostly girls wearing what were most likely their boyfriend's jerseys. I was almost over looking at the crowd until a boy caught my eye. He had a grey hoodie on, the hood over his head and a pair of white board shorts that fell at his knees. His face was barely visible but god was he buff. His arms were muscular as was his whole body. I saw a bit of a tattoo on his right arm and that drove me crazy, wanting to know who this guy was. 

I was pulled away from the boy as I heard our side of bleachers go into a loud scream. I looked at the field as a player kicked a ball into the goal, giving our team a point. Zayn was running towards the player and gave him a high-five and then ran back to the ball. 

I looked back where the boy used to be only to see his seat empty. I frowned slightly, who was this guy? 

"Ni?" I heard Delian ask. 

"Yeah?" I said leaning froward to see her. 

"Could you go grab me some popcorn?" she asked. 

"Me too?" Harry smirked. 

I rolled my eyes before heading off the bleachers. 

The line for the food was short and it didn't take long to get the popcorn. 

"Thanks." I told the guy behind the counter before turning around and running straight into another body, spilling the popcorn. 

"Shit. Sorry." The guy said. 

I looked at his chest that was covered in a grey hoodie, then looked up at his face. 

It was the guy I had seen across the way on the other teams bleachers.

He had solid brown eyes that almost took my breath away, they seemed to shine even under his hood. His lips were thin but I had a sudden urge to just kiss them for hours. They were surround by a light stubble.

"Wow." I said under my breath. 

"Let me buy you some new ones." The guy said as he reached over my shoulder and asked for the same order again. 

"What's your name?" I asked him. 

He seemed to tense a bit before telling me, "James." He smiled, shaking my hand. 

He handed me the new popcorn. 

"I'm Niall. I don't think I've seen you around here?" I asked as we stood. 

"Been out of town I guess." He laughed. 

I smiled at his amazing laugh.

"You on Wolverhampton's side?" I asked as we started to walk. 

"Yeah. My friend plays for them." He smiled. 

"He your boyfriend?" I asked smiling him, biting my lip ring. 

"No." James laughed, looking down at the ground, his hands in his pockets. 

"Awe." I said. 

"What about you? Your boyfriend playing?" he said raising an eyebrow and smirking. 

"No. I don't have one." I smirked back. 

He laughed and I did too. 

"This might be odd but can I have your number?" I asked him. 

He smiled down at me, seeing he was taller then me. 

"Sure." He laughed lightly. 

I pulled out my phone as we reached the bleachers before handing it to him. He put in his number then handed it back. That's when I noticed his tattoo. It was of four arrows going up his fore-arm, not as crazy as I was hoping it would be but hey, he was open to tattoos. 

"Can I have your number as well?" he asked, raising that eyebrow again at me. 

I blushed as I nodded. 

He handed me his phone and I quickly put my number as a new contact then gave it back. 

"I'll call you." He winked before walking to the other bleachers and I walked up to my seat. 

I was sure I hadn't blushed this hard in years, all over a guy I just met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter in one day!? I think so! I hope you all like the story so far, leave comments if you'd like and tell me if you like the story or if you just wanna say hi! Thanks loves!!


	3. Chapter 3- I Think He's an Ass

*Niall's POV*

Once the game was over, I tried to find James again but couldn't find him through the crowd of bodies.

"Ni!" Harry yelled as we followed Delian to find Zayn, "Keep up!"

I laughed as he dragged me by my wrists, bumping past people as they walked trying to get out of the stadium.

"Harry!" I said as we finally got to the opening to the locker rooms.

Delian stood with her hands ok the back of her neck, her bracelets bundling around her wrists, briefly showing her old cuts before she dropped her hands again.

"Will you two go get Zaynie please?" She asked us, putting her hands together and pouring out her lips.

I smiled at her before flicking her forehead.

She grunted in pain before I walked into the locker room, leaving Harry laughing at the action.

"Zaynie!" I said loudly.

"God Niall don't say that." I heard him sigh from a few rows of lockers down from where I was.

I headed down that way and turned into the one I thought was were he was.

"Oh shut your fuckin' face Malik..." I said only to see it wasn't Zayn in the row.

The guy gave me a strange face, his feathery brown hair fell over his face as he held a Wolverhampton Jersey.

"Shit. Sorry." I said as I went to walk away only to trip over someone as I did.

My head hit a near by bench and I yelped lightly. Having been skater for years, my pain tolerance had been very high, I didn't wince at the pain shooting through my skull.

"Fuck! Are you ok?" The person who tripped me asked.

I looked up and saw a face I had been trying to find.

"James. Keep knocking me and my stuff ay?" I asked with a light chuckle.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"James?" The boy who I saw by accident asked walking to us.

"Yeah. That's me." James laughed, maybe they didn't know each other.

"Oh! I didn't know you had come back yet bro." The boy said, crossing his chest.

James reached down a hand and pulled me up on my feet.

"Niall?" I heard someone yell from down the rows. Zayn.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I turned and thanked James.

"Don't forget that call." I winked at him before walking to find Zayn.

I found him about four rows later as he grabbed his football bag and was walking out.

"What happened?" He asked as we walked, "I heard a bang."

"Tripped and hit my head." I told him, leaving out the part about James.

We walked out and re-joined the others, obliviously in another fight.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Nothing. Let's go." Harry said.

We all walked to Zayn's car and sat in our normal spots before leaving the parking lot. The ride was silent and felt awkward the whole drive. Zayn didn't even bring up the idea of hanging out at the park, even through we had all brought out boards. He drove straight to Harry's.

"Want to join me?" Harry asked me, as he opened his door, his tone edgy.

"Sure." I shrugged, knowing his parents weren't home.

We, well I, said bye to Zayn and Delian before Harry dragged me inside his large home.

"I know you don't want to fuck so we won't." Harry sighed as he walked into his kitchen.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked following him.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it." He said, walking to the pantry.

I heard him open a small container and pull out another.

"Now it's a party." I smiled as he pulled out a pre-rolled joint out and handed it to me.

He grabbed a lighter and we moved to the front room.

Harry took the first puff then handed it to me and I followed suit. Soon, we were both buzzed and laughing at stupid jokes and puns.

"Let's watch a movie, babe." Harry said as he stood up and walked slowly to his movies.

I giggled at him.

He picked a random one and pushed it in before coming back to me and pulling me to the couch. He placed me on his lap and I nestled my face into his neck. We hadn't even pressed play on the movie but it didn't seem to matter, the room felt different then normal. And sure we'd gotten high here before but it wasn't the high that felt different, it was Harry. His heart beat seemed to speed up when I breathed against his skin, he didn't seem to be paying attention to the high anymore, he was paying attention to me. What I was doing and what my body was doing. I didn't know if it was the high making him do it or if it was... Harry.

I moved my head away from his neck and looked up at him. His eyes shimmered, reminding me of James' eyes. They were god damn perfect.

I blinked, trying to get the boy out of my mind.

Harry had his eyes closed and a smile on his lips.

"You didn't start the movie." I whispered.

His smiled stayed on his lips.

"It's not a movie." He said.

As if on cue, I heard a familiar beat fill the room.

"Fucking Payne?" I asked laughing.

"He's fucking hot." Harry said.

"He's an ass." I laughed.

Harry laughed, keeping his eyes closed as the music continued to play.

Payne's music was too 'pop' for my taste but I had to admit his voice was good, even sexy if I was pushed to say. But his personality was still shit.

I laid my head on Harry's chest and listened as he lightly sang along. His voice, I had to say was pretty good, just didn't fit with the song.

'I bet James' would sound good.' I thought to myself.

His voice was soft and relaxing, I wished to hear it again. Harry's voice was rough and deep, nothing like James. They were opposites, complete opposites. Then again James and I were just as different but he was... different and I liked that.

He stayed on my mind till I fell asleep on Harry's chest.

\---

*Liam's POV*

"So you gonna tell me who that guy was?" Louis asked me as we walked into my flat.

"Just someone I met while getting some food." I told him.

I walked to my couch and flopped down on it, my body bouncing softly.

" 'Don't forget that call' " Louis mocked, copying Niall's Irish accent, "and what was up with the James thing?"

"I couldn't tell him my real name! What if he knew me?" I sighed.

"Yeah cause a punk guy like him likes pop music." Louis laughed as he walked down the hall, "So what's him name again?" he yelled.

"Niall." I sighed.

Even his name gave me goosebumps. I put my hands behind my head and leaned back on the couch.

"He was quite hot." Louis said walking back in the room, one of my shirts on his body instead of his sweaty one.

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Tattoos. Piercings. Damn." Louis grunted as he laid on the floor for no reason, "what Id do to him."

"Lou." I laughed.

"Sorry, but what made you notice him? he's nothing like the people you've previously liked." Louis said, leaning on his arm and looking up at me.

"I don't know. Maybe that's it. That he is so different." I sighed.

"You gonna call him?" he asked.

I turned away from his gaze and looked at the ceiling. I didn't know the answer. Would I ever call him? Or did I just want to get someone's number as me and not as a celebrity.

"Well you better decide." Louis said, throwing me my phone, "oh and you might want to check your messages."

He hurried up and ran to the bathroom giggling as he did.

'To: Niall  
Hey, it's James :)'

"I hate you Louis Tomlinson!" I yelled.

I smiled down at my phone.

Ok, I didn't hate him that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears!! So here's the next chapter and I hope you guys like it! So I'm trying to get the message across of how different Niall and Liam or 'James' are so how am I doing with that? Also, I've been thinking of adding a Chapter from Harry's and Louis' point of views. Would you guys like that? comment my babies!


	4. Chapter 4- I made him Bite his Lip

*Liam's POV*

It had been hours since Louis sent the first text to Niall and we'd been texting ever since. He was a bit more outgoing over text then when I first meet him even though he wasn't that shy to began with. He was honestly very funny as well, and he came across as the typical rebel when I first met him and now that was slowly not seeming to be the case.

"You still talking to that guy?" Louis asked me.

I was sitting in the couch my legs crossed on the grey fabric, I turned to look at Louis.

"He's cool to talk to." I blushed.

"And I'm not?" he asked pouring a bit.

"Not really. " I told him.

My phone vibrated and another text rolled in.

'Niall:   
Would you want to hang out some time?'

I stared at the iPhone screen. Of coarse I knew I was going to text him accepting the offer, but I didn't want to seem to excited or like I was clinging to the idea.

"What's with the face?" Louis asked, staring at my phone.

His eyes got large and a smirk grew on his lips.

"You're gonna get laid." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

I blushed again, the redness in my cheeks never going down.

'Me:  
Sure. Name a time and place;)'

Once the text sent, it was shown as 'read' almost immediately, making my cheeks even redder, if that's possible.

"He waited for my response." I whispered.

"Wow, looks like you're not the only one wanting to get laid." Louis grunted.

"Shut up." I sighed.

\---

*Niall's POV*

For the first time in a long time, sex with Harry was fucking amazing. He asked what I wanted and how I felt during it. He wanted me to be satisfied, not just him.

The whole time, Liam Payne's music played in the background. And suddenly my mind switched from who was fucking me. I imagined James kissing my neck, his hands on my waist. I bit my lip in order to keep James' name from slipping my lips and not Harry's.

It was the best sex I've ever had.

"That was," I sighed, catching my breath as he pulled out.

"Holy shit." Harry smiled down at me, leaning down and placing his forehead on mine.

I smiled up at him.

The moment ended when my phone buzzed from the coffee table.

I reached out and saw it was a text from James.

My heart beat faster as his name flashed on my screen.

"Who's that?" Harry asked, pulling me up to sit in his lap.

"This guy I meet at the game." I told him, he never had a problem with me seeing other people and I never had a problem with him doing it either but once the words left my lips, Harry's grip tightened around me.

"Who is he?" he growled in my ear.

"Just a guy, he knocked over my popcorn and bought me some new ones." I told him.

"How'd you get his number?"

"We talked. He's a cool guy." I told him.

"You gonna let him fuck you?" he whispered in my ear again.

I swallowed as I looked at the phone. A simple 'Hey it's James:)' sat on the screen.

I replied quickly.

"So you gonna let him fuck you?" Harry asked again, this time more worry then anger in his voice.

"I'm gonna see him again." I said quietly.

Harry flipped me around, to be facing him.

"Oh you are?" he asked, looking at me in the eyes.

I nodded, not wanting to open my mouth again.

He nodded also before pulling me to his chest. Soon his snores were filling the room, along with the shitty music we had fucked to.

James texted back and soon hours later I finally got the balls to ask him if he wanted to hang out with me.

'James:  
Sure. Name a time and place;)'

My heart literally stopped beating.

I wanted to squeal and yell, I was so happy.

'Me:  
Tomorrow, Meet me at the arena at 11?'

I bit my lip, just as I had when Harry and I were fucking to keep his name away from my lips only this time I was waiting for his name.

'James:  
Sounds good. You making plans or do I get to pick where we go;)?'

I sighed. I hadn't had anyone take me on a date in so long. The guys I fucked never did, Harry never did either.

'Me:  
You can pick :)'

I smiled at my phone.

'James:  
Good ;)'

I sighed as I re-read the message.

Soon my body was being pulled to sleep as I pictured James' lips, his hands, his eye, his body, him.

I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for a short chapter babes! But I'll be updating a bit later in the week, and possibly the weekend so stay tuned! Love ya guys! Comment :D!


	5. Chapter 5- We Hurt Our Best Friends

*Harry's POV*

"Harry, calm down!" Delian said, trying to calm me over the phone.

"No!" I whispered angrily.

I ran a hand through my hair, grabbing at the curls in an angry manor. I had been pacing in my bathroom for what seemed like hours.

"You looked through his messages?" she sighed.

"What the fuck was I supposed to do?!" I sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Let it go?"

I sighed. My body slide down the wall and I sat with my knees to my chest, tears falling down my cheeks.

"He's going to see this James guy." I cried softly.

"Harry..." Delian sighed.

"What if he..." I started to sob.

I dropped the phone onto the floor, placing my head between my knees and I just sobbed harder not caring if I woke Niall up on the couch. I needed to cry. I needed to get this stress and sadness out of my head and out of my body. My body shook violently as I cried, my hands wrapped around my legs. I ignored the silent yells of Delian from my phone that I finally just ended the call. I never cry. Never. But I can't get this out of my head.

"Harry?" I heard a soft Irish voice from behind the door.

"Yeah." I said, clearing my throat.

"Are you ok?" Niall asked me, concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a sec." I yelled through the door.

I heard his light footsteps walking away from the door.

I stood up and walked to the mirror.

"I look like shit." I whispered to myself.

I splashed water over the redness in and around my eyes, lessening it lightly but not much. I could play off that I was getting high again, hoping he didn't hear me sobbing.

I finally walked out of the bathroom and walked to where Niall was. He had his back towards me, taking the Payne CD out of the player. I kneeled behind him silently and wrapped my arms around his pale frame.

"Ah!" he slightly jumped and leaned into me.

His skin felt so soft and I wished I could hold him forever, just the two of us.

I put my head on his shoulder and just held him, closing my eyes.

"Harry?" Niall whispered to me.

I only grunted in response.

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

I just smiled, my eyes still closed.

I wanted to desperately say, 'I'm in love with you.'

\---

*Louis' POV*

I watched as Liam texted that blonde all fucking day. It sent chills of jealousy down my body and then back up as he kept doing it. He never texted me back that fast, never even tried. He never seemed that happy to hear from me or smiled at my texts like that. What's this little blonde have that I don't?

Ok, first off I don't have feeling for Liam like everyone says I do, that's why Josh dumped me. He thought I was in love with Liam. And I'm not! I only texted that boy on Liam's phone to show him that whore wouldn't even reply, but he did.

But watching him swoon over this little blonde whore. I saw the boy in the stands, he was hot I have to admit, but he had that brown haired boy sucking on his neck but now he's texting my best friend like he's the only guy in the world. That boy was nothing but a whore tired of his old toy, looking for his next. He'd break Liam's heart in a second.

I stepped out from where I was watching him.

"So how's the, blonde?" I asked trying not to sound jealous.

"Great. We are meeting tomorrow." He shined his smile at me.

"What you gonna do?" I asked sitting on the floor in front of the tele, turning on the x-box.

"Take him to that park by the pond? That one no one goes to?" He suggested as I played FIFA.

No. No no no. That was our place to hang out, our place to hang and have time together, he was gonna take that little slut there?!

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I sighed, covering up my annoyance by purposively messing up in my game, "that's a great idea Liam."

He laughed lightly before sitting next to me and picking up another controller.

I relaxed a bit, he was gonna stop texting that who're to hang out with his best friend.

"Finally gonna hang out with my and not your phone?" I laughed.

"Niall had to go." He smiled at the game, the screen reflecting in his eyes.

Oh so that's why? His boy toy couldn't talk anymore.

"Why?" I asked, having trouble holding back the anger.

"His friend needed him, he heard him crying." Liam told me.

I grunted.

I wonder if that was the brunet boy that was licking up his neck at the game.

"Beat you!" Liam laughed at the screen, dropping his controller and pushing me lightly.

I laughed at him, even though I was angry and jealous and a little upset.

This blonde slut, this guy who is using my best friend for god knows what!

I'm not gonna let him hurt Liam, no matter what I have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dears!! I hope you enjoyed the new update! I put it in some new POVs, to give more of a look into the relationships between everyone and their thoughts on 'James' and Niall. Comment and vote my munchkins!


	6. Chapter 6- We Both Fought

*Niall's POV*

"Harry, whats wrong?" I asked him again.

He still stayed behind me and his eyes remained closed, a light smile still on his face.

"Harry." I said pulling away from his embrace.

He sighed and looked down at the floor, his eyes finally open. I could see how red they were now, and I knew it wasn't just from the weed. He looked a mess, and never in the years I've known him, had I ever seen him look this upset.

"Harry, look at me." I said quietly, grabbing his head in-between my hands, and lifting his eyes to meet mine.

"Niall." He sighed, his eyes getting teary.

"What?" I asked him softly

"Who is James?" He asked.

"I told you, he's a guy I met at Zayn's game." I said, letting go of his face, only to have Harry grab my hands.

"Why are you seeing him?"

"He's nice and he asked me out."

"Have you ever gone out with another guy?"

"Harry, what is this about?" I asked him, not understanding these questions.

Harry didn't answer. He just looked at me, his green eyes shining through the swollen red around them.

The front door swung open before I could pressure Harry anymore.

"Harry, what the fuck?" Delian started to yell, "Oh, you told him?" she said more calmly.

"Told me what?" I asked.

Harry's head shot up and spun to see Delian.

"I didn't tell him anything." He growled through his teeth.

"Didn't tell me what?" I asked a little sterner.

"Harry! What the fuck?" Delian asks again.

Harry looked back at me and his eyes were filling again.

"Niall I think, I think you should go-o." He said with a shaky voice.

"Harry don't do that." Delian sighed.

I was getting angry. No one was telling me what was happening and the way Harry and Delian were acting I knew it wasn't good.

"No, I'll leave." I grunted, "No one is fucking explaining what the fuck is going on."

With that, I was standing, pulling away from Harry's hands and walking towards the door, the air hit my face as I slammed it behind me.

"GOD DAMMIT HARRY!" I heard Delian yell.

I slumped against the outside of Harry's house and cried. Hot tears ran down my cheeks as I tried to calm down. What if Harry wanted to stop sleeping with me and was gonna start sleeping with Delian? I know I had slept with Zayn while him and Delian were together, not even Harry knew that. Was Harry gonna tell me he didn;t like to fuck anymore with me, and wanted to fuck with Delian? I know we weren't dating but I didn't want to loss him to... a girl.

"YOU HAVE TO FUCKING TELL HIM." Delian yelled again.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TEL HIM THAT?" Harry yelled back.

I didn't want to listen to them fighting, I didn't want to hear what they were gonna say.

I stood up and headed down the street, to the place I knew I'd be heard and listened too.

Zayn's house.

\---

*Liam's POV*

Louis and I were watching TV when his phone lit up.

"It's coach." He said with a questionable tone, "Hello?"

Louis quickly got an annoyed look on his face, "Who?" He asked.

A loud sigh left his lips as he agreed to what ever the coach asked him and then hung up.

"What was it?" I asked.

"I have to train a new player from Bradford's team." He sighed.

"Who?" I asked.

"Some Zayn guy."

Zayn? Why did that name sound so familiar?

"Wait, I think that's Niall's friend?" I said.

Louis face held on to his annoyed look as I mentioned Niall.

"Do you have a problem with Niall?" I asked

Louis didn't answer me.

"You don't like him." I realized.

"He's just gonna break your heart!" Louis yelled at me.

It was me who was silent this time.

"I saw him in the stands with that other guy's lips all over his neck, the way he acted. He's a whore!" Louis yelled again.

My face felt hot and I couldn't contain my bubbling anger.

"You've never met him before!" I snapped.

"I don't need to." Louis said back before standing up and walking to the door, "Don't come running to me when he gets done with you."

With that, Louis slammed the door behind him.

What have I done? Did I just ruin the only friendship that has ever mattered to me over a guy I just met? But who was Louis to judge him when he's never met him. But Louis was like my brother, he was my best friend and I don't truly know who Niall is yet or what he'll mean to me, I could have just ruined my friendship for nothing. And what if Louis is right? What if Niall is just going to use me until he gets old of me?

Niall didn't seem like that though, he seemed sweet and fun and kind. He wasn't a whore... was he?

My head throbbed from the short fight and the over thinking, I stood up and headed to my bedroom. I need to sleep, maybe then Id figure out how to fix this with Louis.

\---------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N hello guys! Sorry it's been so long! But here's a new chapter! Hope you like it! Comment and Vote please!)


	7. Chapter 7- He was Amazing.

*Niall's POV*

I woke up the next morning, a blanket covering my naked skin.

'God' I thought as I rubbed my face, 'I slept with Zayn.'

His body was no longer next to me as it was last night. The bed was cold where he was.

"Morning Niall." Zayn said from where he was standing in the door way to his attached bathroom.

"Hey." I yawned as I sat up, only.to feel a pain shoot up my spine, starting at my ass.

Zayn laughed as my body slightly hunched from the sudden pain.

"You like it real rough don't you?" Zayn smirked.

I flipped him off as I tried to find my clothing.

I remember running to Zayn, upset about Harry and Delian. Upset no one would tell me what the fuck was going on. Upset Harry was asking about James... James.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"8:23." Zayn said looking at the time on his phone.

"Shit. Can I use your shower?" I asked, dropping all the clothes I had picked up.

"Only if I can join you." He smirked at me, lightly biting his lip.

"You wish Malik." I laughed, "Go get De."

"But you like it real rough." He smirked, grabbing my bare ass.

I felt my cock jump at the sudden touch and couldn't resist another go. Zayn, although rougher, was a bit of a better fuck then Harry, longer and thicker if you catch my drift.

"Fine, but make it fast. I have a date." I told him, pulling us into the bathroom.

-

The shower was, fun. Zayn made it worth while and I got clean, eventually.

Now let me get something straight, I'm not a slut. I'm a teenage boy, I'm allowed to have flings and I've only ever slept with Harry, Zayn, Ed, Justin, and Harry's friend Nick when I was drunk once. Ok, that didn't make me seem less slutty. I hate being alone and if that means I have moan and groan for about 13 and a half minutes, them be it. Having no one else around, I can't stand it. Last time I was alone, was the night I almost OD'd. I don't like the feeling and memory of that.

"So much better then Delian." Zayn sighed, mostly to himself, as I got dressed. 

"So you have a date?" He asked me, as I slipped a pair of his black skinny jeans on.

"Yep." I laughed.

"Who's the guy?" He asked, moving from where he was leaning on the door frame and walked towards me, "Harry?"

I looked up at him, His eyes widened and looked, hopeful?

"No," I said, looking around for my shirt, "His name is James."

"James?"

"Yeah. His friend is a player on the team you played yesterday."

Zayn cocked his head and close his eyes.

"Shit, I have training today." he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Training?" I asked, "For what?"

"I've been transferred." he sighed as he walked to His closet, finally putting clothes on.

"To that team?" I asked, not remembering the name.

"Yeah." Zayn laughed from in his closet, "the guy training me is meeting me at the stadium."

"I'm meeting James there, mind giving me a ride?" I asked as I straightened out the shirt I had slipped on.

"Sure. After all, that ass has worked hard this morning." he smiled walking out, his uniform on.

I pushed his chest, feeling the outline of his built muscles and one of his knife. He grew up in a rough part of London, until his mum remarried a business man and moved out to Bradford. But he still kept his knife, protection.

"The only protection I need." He always said, "Is my knife and a condom."

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ya."

I sighed as we got in his POS car And drove to the field.

I was nervous.

\---

*Liam's POV*

I waited at the stadium for Niall. I was already thinking he was gonna stand me up, and was about to leave when Louis showed.

"Louis?" I yelled across the field.

He turned and looked at me, walking slowly over.

"Why are you here?" He asked harshly.

"Meeting Niall." I said.

"Of coarse." Lou scoffed, "Not to apologize to your best friend."

"Lou, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way about him." I said, trying to get him to see I was serious.

"I don't care." He said, but I could tell he was already forgiving me.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Training the transfer." Louis sighed.   
I nodded and soon heard a light engine sound from the parking lot. My head looked up and there he was. Niall, his bleach blonde and blue hair walking towards me. His arms were in front of him, one crossed over his chest.

'He's nervous.' I thought.

I was so focused on him, that I didn't notice his friend behind him.

"That must be the transfer." Louis sighed, recognizing him from the day before.

"Hey James." Niall smiled When the two reached us.

"Hey." I smiled back.

"You the transfer?" Louis asked Niall's friend.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Follow me." Louis sighed back, motioning for the tan boy to follow him.

"See ya Ni." the boy said as he followed Lou.

That left me and Niall.

"You look good." I told him.

His pale skin blushed around his face.

"You look... amazing." he said, blushing harder.

I chuckled at him.

"Well, should we go?" I asked.

"Yes!" Niall said, blushing again at his own eagerness.

I laughed as I took his hand and lead him to my car.

-

We had driven about 10 minutes, all full of chatter and none of the awkwardness I excepted, before we reached the park.

"A park?" Niall asked softly. 

"Just wait." I smiled as I turned off the car and exited the car, Niall following my actions.

"Follow me." I smiled.

He blushed again, a sight I was well used to by now.

The path to the pond was short and soon we were standing at it's edge.   
The trees reflecting off it's surface and the birds singing in the background.

"This is fucking beautiful." Niall whispered.

I laughed at his sentence, adding the fucking made it cuter, not tougher.

"How'd you find this place?" He asked, taking my hand in his.

"A few years back." I sighed.

I had just gotten back from my first tour. I was jet lagged and couldn't sleep, so I walked around and stumbled upon the pond. But I couldn't tell Niall that.

"I was just walking around and found it here." I said.

Niall looked up at me and smiled. His lips were so perfect, they looked lightly swollen but a natural plump. I wanted to kiss him so bad.

"Why aren't you kissing me?" He smiled, bending up to touch our lips.

When they did touch, I felt my body spark. Heat flew to every inch of my body and I loved every second of it. He moved slowly against my lips, not heated but more of a test, as if he was just seeing if he liked the feel. And apparently, he did. He pressed a bit harder and I put one hand on the back of his neck, the other on his waist, pulling him closer. He put his hands on the back of my neck and pulled me closer. It was what felt like hours before we pulled away for air.

"You''re..." Niall gasped, as I leaned my forehead against his, "Amazing."

He smiled at me, and I smiled too.

\----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N Hello loves! hope you like the update! Some niam kissing, and shit! More drama coming too. With both Harry and Louis.... would be a shame if they... RAN INTO EACHOTHER?! Not really but oh well;) we'll see where it goes! Comment and Vote please!)

**Author's Note:**

> So heres my first story on here! You can also find this story on my wattpad account, (imforeverdirectioner) and I'm not as carroty as I was when I thought of that name so don't worry, haha! Enjoy :)


End file.
